


The Test

by Remaerd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remaerd/pseuds/Remaerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Korra arrives at Republic City Station to meet a woman she has never seen. They have been corresponding through letters for the past two years and Korra thinks she's in love. She is very anxious to find out what the woman might look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On the train to Republic City Station, Lieutenant Korra settled into the ride. She had a window seat next to a young woman with raven black hair, long limbs, and striking green eyes. She was beautiful in a movie star kind of way with her red dress and flirtatious smile, and if Korra hadn’t already been in love with someone else, she would’ve been discreetly checking her out.

The woman was doing enough checking out for the both of them, probably because of Korra’s army uniform. It tended to draw appreciative stares. Sensing she was about to strike up conversation, Korra smiled, nodded, and turned her gaze out the window, watching trees fly by in a blur.

This train ride would lead to the moment of truth, and Lieutenant Korra knew it. In a mere twenty minutes she was set to meet the woman she had fallen in love with through corresponding letters, despite the fact that she had never seen her face or heard her voice.

She rubbed a sweaty palm on her pant leg as her heart hammered loudly in her chest, and she clutched Asami Sato’s favorite book tighter. She felt like she’d been tossed in a washing machine and her insides were being sloshed around like forgotten coins in pant pockets.  She’d never felt this nervous in all her eight years in the army.

Korra met Asami Sato through a pen pal program designed to make soldiers on tour feel less lonely. Korra was reluctant at first, and highly upset that her parents had unwittingly signed her up, but the more letters she exchanged with Asami Sato, the less reluctant she became.

For twenty-six months they wrote faithfully to each other.

Asami Sato was thirty-two to Korra’s twenty-nine. Her wisdom provided a balm to Korra’s burns and an ear when nobody listened. One rough night in particular stood out in Korra’s mind. She had been handling transportation when her car blew up, resulting in two casualties. Amazingly Korra was able to get out of the car, suffering some minor hearing loss and first degree burns on her arms, legs and face, all of which healed with time. It left her with nightmares, though, and a constant ringing in her ears that lasted a solid 3 years.

During that tumultuous time, Korra rarely spoke to anyone. She couldn’t eat much without throwing up, and she couldn’t sleep with the memories of her friend’s faces flashing behind her eyelids. The only comfort she found were in Asami Sato’s letters. 

Although Korra didn’t reply to those letters for several months, Asami never ceased writing. She wrote things like “You’re so brave”, and “You’ll get through this”, and “I’m waiting for your safe return, my brave soldier”. She even sent Korra her favorite book—a bright springtime yellow book of poems by a man named Tenzin. It was a nice distraction for Korra in a time of absolute chaos.

Korra looked down reverently at the book sitting on her lap. She ran her fingers over its worn edges and opened it, reading the tenderly written in cursive note inside the cover.

_"For my soldier._

_Love, Asami Sato_ ”

A soft smile spread across her face. The book comforted her racing heart, brought her back down to earth and tethered her.

She checked her watch, noting that in fourteen minutes she would be meeting Asami Sato.

She would be seeing her face and hearing her voice for the first time.

Just the thought made Korra’s heart pick up its pace again.

In a few of her letters she had begged Asami to send her a picture of herself, but Asami always rejected the idea. She explained: “If you really love me without bias then whatever I look like won’t matter. Let’s say I’m plain or unattractive (which is honestly more likely), then I’d always fear you only wanted to talk to me because you’re lonely. On the other hand, let’s say I’m beautiful, then I’d always fear you only wanted to talk to me because of that, and that kind of love disgusts me. When you come to see me in Republic City, then you will see me as I physically am. We can both make an informed decision after that. Just look for the woman with a red rose in her hair…”

Korra couldn’t help but wonder if seeing Asami would leave her feeling surprised or disappointed.

“Excuse me, soldier.” The woman sitting next to her tapped her shoulder, and Korra turned to look at her. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

Korra opened her mouth, and got lost in the woman’s eyes. They were so green, like newly planted grass sparkling under a summer sun. “Don’t worry, you’re not bothering me.”

The woman motioned to the book in Korra’s lap. “Is that book by Tenzin? The poet?”

 “Um, yeah,” Korra answered. “Yeah. Yes it is.”

The woman smiled provocatively, her red lips thinning around her smile, and Korra’s heart leapt into her throat. “You don’t sound so sure, soldier.”

When Korra replied her voice came out ten octaves higher than normal. “I’m sure,” she squeaked, then cleared throat, her cheeks flushing, and the woman snorted. “A close friend of mine gave me this book a while back and I’ve… I guess you could say I’ve kind of been a fan of his ever since.”

“Ah.” The woman rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked at Korra with lidded eyes. “Well, he is a great poet.”

For a second Korra forgot her name, her age, and what the heck she was doing on a train to Republic City.  “He is,” she agreed, nodding.

“Do you have a favorite poem by him?”

“I do.”

“What is it?”

Korra pretended to scrutinize the woman. “I don’t know if I should share. It’s pretty awesome.”

The woman knocked her shoulder into Korra’s playfully, and Korra’s heart did another terrifying jump. Apparently her heart thought it was a paratrooper. “I’ll let you know if I can’t handle it,” she murmured.

“Okay.” Korra swallowed hard, scanning her mind for words her heart knew well. When her mind found those words, she took a deep breath, ran her fingers over the book, and said, “Life's battles don't always go to the stronger or faster man. But sooner or later the man who wins, is the man who thinks he can.”

“God, that’s beautiful,” the woman said mostly to herself, her eyes twinkling with awe.

Korra blushed. “It’s, like, the shortest poem in the book. But I like it a lot. Hey, what’s your—”

An intercom overhead interrupted Korra, announcing that they were arriving at Republic City Station. The woman sitting next to her gathered her things and got up. “I need to use the bathroom,” she said, smiling. “It was a pleasure talking to you.”

Before Korra could reply in kind, the woman was walking away.

* * *

At the Republic City Station Korra sat restlessly on a bench, her book clutched tightly in her hand. She was glancing up at every passerby, looking for a red rose.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

A young woman was coming toward her, and Korra stood up. As the woman got closer she recognized her face; it was the same breathtakingly beautiful woman from the train. Korra was too awed by her beauty in the sunlight to even notice she didn’t have a red rose.

Her green eyes sparkled vibrantly under the rays of the mid-afternoon sun. Korra unconsciously took a step toward her. The woman smiled shyly, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey there, soldier. I know this is kind of sudden, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

It was then that Korra noticed Asami Sato standing nearby. A plump woman well into her 60s, with gray hair, and flat heeled shoes. There was a rose tucked behind her ear.

Korra glanced back at the young woman in front of her, feeling like she was being pulled in two directions.

She really wanted to have dinner with the girl, but the affection for the woman whose spirit kept her uplifted was stronger. The older woman had kind blue eyes and a sweet smile, and Korra made a decision.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have plans.”

The young woman smiled. “It’s perfectly fine, I understand,” she said. “Have a good day, soldier.”

Korra watched the young woman turn around and walk quickly away with a sad smile.

There may not be romantic love bursting at the seams of her heart for Asami Sato, but there still was a strong love there. A love even rarer and more beautiful. Korra maneuvered cautiously up to the older woman, gripping the bright yellow book Asami was supposed to use to identify her.

She smiled, trying to fight down the bitter taste of disappointment in her voice. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Korra. You must be Asami Sato. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you ma’am. May I take you to dinner?”

The older woman smiled kindly. “I’m sorry, but I have no idea what’s going. The woman in the beautiful red dress that just walked away begged me to wear this rose in my hair. She told me that if you asked me out, to tell you to meet her at the restaurant across the street. She said it was some sort of test.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Apointment with Love". Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So I decided to add to the oneshot (mainly because I want to see where I can take this story). There will probably be one or two more chapters. Feedback is always welcome :)

Korra could think of 10 different reasons off the top of her head for why she shouldn’t go to dinner with Asami Sato. Number one being the woman had deceived her.

But Korra wanted answers, and she knew the only way to get those answers would mean going to dinner with the enemy.

And hey, she decided she might as well look hot while doing it.

Those thoughts motivated her as she went to the Republic City Station's bathroom. There, in one of the stalls, she took out her bun, combed out her long hair, and changed her clothes. The stares her uniform attracted had started to irk her. She dressed down in a light blue airy sundress and black flats, and then stuffed her uniform in her travel backpack along with her other items.

She slung her backpack over one of her shoulders and stepped out of the Station’s restroom. She crossed the black and white checkered tile of the station’s waiting room and went through sliding glass doors. Once outside, she waited on the sidewalk of a wide busy street for traffic to pass. A red brick restaurant loomed ahead with a name in golden script reading  _Aang’s_.

* * *

 

Asami was sitting at a white-clothed table outside. A cool breeze wafted through the air and balanced well with the warm sunshine. Cyclists pedaled by, enjoying the perfect weather. Asami glanced up when Korra arrived at the table, the breeze rippling her raven black hair and a smile curving her lips. 

“Hey.” She got out of her chair to pull Korra’s chair out. Korra sat down and accepted the kind gesture with a polite smile. Asami helped her scoot it back in and then sat back down. Her eyes roamed over Korra in a way that made the soldier squirm in her seat. “Wow, you look… amazing.”

 “Thanks,” Korra muttered. She slid her backpack under the table and reminded herself she was here on a mission,  _not_  a date.

Asami looked pleased with herself. She grabbed her flute of champagne and took a sip, and something inside of Korra just snapped.  

“So…” Korra drew out the syllable.

“So…” Asami mimicked, putting her flute down.

Silence followed.

A young short waiter with wavy black hair approached their table, interrupting Korra’s discomfort. “Good afternoon, ladies,” he greeted with a friendly smile. “Welcome to  _Aang’s_. My name is Hideo and I will be your server today. Are you ladies ready to order or would like more time?”

Korra looked at Asami to find the woman was gazing at her. “I think we’re ready,” she decided.

They ordered and the waiter disappeared with their menus.

“Did you know it was me?” Korra blurted as soon as he was gone.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

Korra lifted her fingers for air quotes. “Don’t act dumb now, ‘ _Asami Sato_ ’.”

Asami stared at her.

Korra huffed and rolled her eyes. “When you sat down next to me on the train,” she elaborated, “did you know it was me? Did you know I was the woman you’ve been writing letters to?”

Asami hesitated, and in the long silence Korra found her answer. The answer she already knew but wished to be blind to. She slumped forward, defeated.

“Yes,” Asami said. She ducked her head, becoming shy under the brunette’s gaze. “I did, but—”

“What the hell?” Korra said through gritted teeth, feeling a shudder run through her body. She was on the verge of leaving this city and never coming back. “Was this all just a game to you?”

“This was  _never_  a game to me, Korra,” Asami said, her tone serious. “Never. Your letters–”

“Then  _why_ ,” Korra pressed, her voice rising. She lowered it when she noticed she was starting to garner attention from nearby patrons. “Why did you deceive me?” she hissed.

Asami cleared her throat, meeting Korra’s eyes. “That wasn’t my intention—“

“Oh yeah?” Korra scoffed like the notion was ridiculous. “I’m having a hard time believing that.” She stood up from her seat and Asami leaned across the table, latching onto her wrist. The soldier flinched and Asami let go.  “I’m so done with you,” Korra said, her voice coming out low. “I can’t believe you played me like this.”

“Korra, please.” Asami pleaded. Her voice was husky and her eyes were watering. She blinked, trying to clear the sudden onslaught of tears. “Hear me out. Let me explain. _Please_.”

Korra exhaled sharply. After a heated moment, she sat down, refusing to meet Asami’s red-rimmed eyes. “Talk.”

Asami let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

Korra tapped her foot. “Hurry up.”

“I didn’t know you would be on that train,” Asami began, “but when I saw you boarding, I had a strong feeling it was you. The army uniform kind of gave it away. Then when I sat down next to you, and I saw my book sitting on your lap, I knew... I  _knew_  it was you.”

“I hope you know this isn’t making you look any better.”

“I was nervous, Korra,” Asami continued undeterred. “In several of the letters you sent me you… you wanted to know what I looked like. So many people in my life have liked me for the wrong reasons: my money or my looks, or both. Such fleeting reasons. But with you…” She trailed off and Korra met her eyes for the first time since sitting back down. Green pierced through blue. “For the first time in my life, Korra, I felt like someone liked me for the _right reasons_. But I had to know. I had to be sure.”

Asami's voice cracked a little at the end, and Korra bit the corner her lip.

“I want to be with someone who loves me for who I am on the inside, not the outside. That’s why I did what I did. I wanted to see how you’d react if I wasn’t the woman you’d hoped I’d be.” Her lower lip quivered and her gaze softened. “But I  _never_  meant to hurt you, Korra, and I’m so,  _so_  sorry that I did.”

Korra nodded slowly, taking it all in. “I guess that…” She sighed. “I guess that makes sense. Just to triple check, though, you are the  _real_  Asami Sato, right?”

There was a teasing lilt in her voice that made Asami’s bright red lips quirk up. “Yes.”

“You sure?”

The older woman laughed. “I can give you my birth certificate for verification purposes if you like. Or some ID.”

Korra smiled cheekily. “A copy of your birth certificate would be great,” she said, her eyes sparkling.

“Okay, soldier.”

After that their conversation dissolved into light banter and intellectual thoughts. When their food arrived, all they could do was moan and praise the cooks. Korra had a bite of Asami’s Apple Pecan salad, and Asami had a few of Korra’s shrimp. After their entrees, dessert was too tempting to deny:

Asami’s eyes grew big as they ran over the dessert menu. She looked like an excited green-eyed chipmunk. “God, that chocolate lava cake looks  _so good_.”

“Oh no.” Korra groaned good-naturedly and rolled her eyes, communicating a mixture of amusement and exasperation. She glanced at Asami and their eyes lingered for a second too long. She brushed off the warm feeling that evoked. “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those secret chocoholics.”

“Honey,” Asami said with a country twang, “it ain’t supposed to be a secret.”

They ordered chocolate lava cake as the sky settled into evening, turning a dark blue.

“Mmmm,” Korra moaned after taking a bite of her lava cake. “This is  _so good_.”

Asami hummed her approval.

They lingered for a while after dessert, just enjoying each other’s company and trying to get hungry again so the night wouldn’t end so soon.

“So that train we were riding on, your dad Hiroshi Sato owns it?”

“It was his idea, so, yeah, he’s kind of the man behind it,” Asami confirmed. “Ever since he…" She paused as if still traumatized by the memory.  
"passed away five years ago I’ve been in charge of the business. Overseeing final productions and engineering my own products.”

“Wow. You are a genius to manage all that.”

Asami’s lips curled up playfully. “Not really.” She folded her hands on top of the table, her black manicure shimmering under the patio lights. “I’m semi-retired now, by next year I’ll be fully-retired, so it’s not difficult. I’m just kind of tying up some loose ends plus I enjoy what I do.”

“Ah. Sometimes I enjoy what I do, and sometimes I wish I had a memory eraser. A lot of my time in the army I'd rather not remember."

Asami nodded her head sympathetically. 

The silence that followed wasn’t awkward, it was actually rather pleasant. The hum of nearby patron’s conversations and birds breaking off into the darkening sky added peace to the atmosphere, a feeling Korra had been lacking for quite some time.

“I love Republic City,” Asami said after a while, her gaze on a flock of birds in the sky. “I live here and there’s just… there’s just something about this city that has me hooked. I'm not sure if I'd ever want to leave. If that makes sense."

“It does,” Korra said, although she didn’t understand, not really. Growing up, her family was always moving from one state or country to another due to her dad being in the army. She didn't consider any place home for long.

In fact, she doubted she could stay in one place for a considerable amount of time without getting antsy and ready to go.

“You know, now that I think about it, you look like a CEO,” Korra observed, her eyes studying the older woman.

Asami’s looked at her curiously. “Oh yeah? What makes you say that?” she wondered.

“Your eyes. You have intelligent eyes.” Korra’s face screwed up like that was dumbest thing she'd ever said.

Asami smiled, and it was soft and sweet and warm and sure, like the chocolate lava cake they just ate, and it made Korra’s heart flutter. “Thank you, Korra. Coming from you, that means a lot. You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Korra ducked her head. “It’s the Botox tricking you,” she claimed.

Asami snorted and leaned across the table to slap the soldier’s arm. “Sure it is.”

“I like your dress, by the way.” Korra spoke so quickly her sentence sounded like one big word. “I don’t think I, like, got to tell you earlier because of, well…” She paused and cleared her throat. “Yeah, anyways, it’s nice.”

Asami looked down at said piece of clothing like it was the first time she was seeing it. “Oh, uh, thank you. It’s my favorite dress, but I only wear it for special occasions.” She paused and played with her fingers. "Like a date."

Korra was at a loss for words. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. “Is that what you think this is? A date?”

Asami held Korra’s gaze earnestly. “Well,” she said, "that’s what I hope this is.”

Korra couldn’t help but admire Asami’s bravado. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself now, Sato. We’ll see how things go.”

* * *

After dinner, Asami suggested a walk along the beach. Neither of them seemed ready for the night to end, so Korra agreed.

Republic City was beautiful during the day, but Korra found it even more breathtaking at night while walking along the length of the beach.  When they reached the water’s edge, they slipped off their shoes, and Korra placed them in her backpack. It was chilly and the sand was cool and damp beneath their feet.

They exchanged stories from childhood. Korra talked about growing up an army brat and traveling the world. Asami talked about the growing up without a mother, and the expectations society had placed on her from a young age. Asami’s stories always strengthened Korra, the woman was so resilient in the face of trauma. She tried to imagine Asami as a little girl, looking to strangers for motherly guidance, and it broke her heart.

“I can’t remember the last time I’ve walked on the beach at night.”

Korra smiled. “Me neither. It’s nice. Quiet.”

Asami reached for Korra’s hand, surprising her. She held back her gasp as the older woman intertwined their fingers, the warmth sending tingles down her spine.

“Why did you join the army?” Asami ventured. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Korra got asked that question often, and she usually answered: “Because I wanted to save lives". But that wasn’t the full truth, and she sensed a genuine curiosity in Asami’s voice that made her want to tell the full truth and nothing but the truth. More than anything, Korra realized she wanted the older woman to understand her.

  
She watched waves roll in with a neutral expression on her face. “Honestly, it wasn’t planned and it wasn’t because of my dad. I was about to graduate high school and I didn’t know what else to do with my life. My grades sucked and I knew college was out of the question. I was kind of a hopeless case. Then one day, an army recruiter visited my seventh period English class.”

Korra stopped speaking, replaying those treasured memories, and Asami gave Korra’s hand a comforting squeeze.

A soft melancholy tone entered her voice. “His story was so similar to my life. Growing up with no idea who you are and no idea where you belong is tough. He said the army changed him, added purpose to his life, but the best part was that he felt like he was a part of something bigger than himself. I realized that day that I wanted purpose, and I wanted to be a part of something bigger than myself. That’s why I signed up and joined the army.”

“Did you find your purpose?”

Korra smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “I think I did.”

Asami stopped and Korra stopped next to her, their shoulders grazing, their hands still intertwined. The engineer gazed out at the ocean, watching waves come in and splash their bare feet.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Korra asked, smiling crookedly.

Asami pursed her lips and swayed, knocking her shoulder into Korra’s. “I was just thinking… I really like having you around, Korra.”

Korra felt the salty air around them grow tense. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. “I like having you around, too, Asami. Some of the things I’ve told you nobody else knows about me.”

“Same here.” Asami’s voice cracked, and Korra wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “How long are you going to be here?”

“Two weeks,” Korra answered.

Asami grinned, her eyes shining with possibilities. “Two weeks,” she repeated quietly. “I think I can work with that.”

* * *

 

It was past midnight by the time they reached the door to Korra’s ground floor hotel room. The hotel was the oldest hotel in Republic City. The hallway had dark green patterned carpeting, eggshell white walls, and bright green doors. Asami laughed at the sight.

“I have a feeling whoever designed this liked green,” she commented, her fingers dancing up and down Korra’s arm.

Korra chuckled, trying not to shiver at the contact. “I think you may be right.”             

Asami turned to face Korra, their faces mere inches apart. She raised her hand, caressing Korra’s scarred cheek with the tips of her fingers. “Does that hurt?” she asked.

Korra closed her eyes and let the tingling feeling wash over her. “No.”

“I had a wonderful time tonight, Korra,” Asami continued in that whisper soft voice. “I’m really looking forward to spending some more time with you.”

Korra opened her mouth, waiting for words to pass through. But they didn’t. Asami’s bright red lips were so close and seemed to be getting closer by the second. Finally, words came out. “Me, too.”

Asami slowly closed the distance, kissing her soldier on the cheek. Korra breath caught. She deflated, disappointed Asami’s lips hadn’t landed somewhere else.

“It’s really late,” Asami said and took a step back, her eyes lidded and dazed, “and I still need to catch a taxi. See you at noon sharp tomorrow, soldier.”

Korra watched Asami strut away with a dreamy smile on her face. “See ya,” she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Everything about Korra’s hotel room was small. The barely-twin bed pushed against a wall, the desk near the window, the rolling chair, shoot, even the ironing board was small. She paced tiny circles, the cordless hotel room phone pressed to her ear, and waited.

On the first ring, an eager voice answered. “Hey, did you meet her?”

“Hello to you, too, mom.” Korra laughed and sat on the edge of her bed. “What time is it there?” she asked, kicking off her flats.

“Half past nine.”                                 

“Good, I was hoping I didn’t call too late.”

“You didn’t. Now come on, sweetie, talk. How did it go? Please tell me she wasn’t an old woman.”

Korra laughed again. “Well—“

“Wait, wait!” Mom’s voice was loud and shrilly and Korra pulled the phone away, wincing. “Your father’s here. I’m going to put you on speaker so he can hear, too.”

“Okay.”

Korra waited, listening to curses and tinkering and trying not to laugh. She’d bought her parents a telephone a few months back. Telephones were relatively new and expensive and her parents were still trying to figure out how they worked.

“Hey baby girl!” Dad’s voice boomed and Korra found herself wincing again. “Did you meet her?”

Korra grinned, rubbing her ear. “Hey, dad. I did.”

“Tell us  _everything_ ,” Dad demanded.

Mom added, “And start from the beginning!”

Korra fell back onto the bed and smiled, resigning herself to a long night of questions. She put a hand behind her head, her eyes studying the ceiling stucco, and her mind running through the long day’s events. “So I got on the train to Republic City and this beautiful woman sat down next to me…”


	3. Chapter 3

The army turned Lieutenant Infantry Officer Korra into an early bird with a schedule; her night owl teenage self would’ve laughed at the absurdity of it all. In the army, she woke up before the crack of dawn every morning and proceeded to exercise for a solid three hours. Her regimen starting with running six miles. During her leave, she found she couldn’t break the habit no matter how tired she was or how late she stayed up.

The next day, like clockwork, she woke up before the crack of dawn and got ready for a morning run in a robotic haze–slapping on some shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Hotel Kodai was right next to Republic City Central Park, Republic City’s most famous park. It had deciduous trees, manicured grass, and stone bridges arching over sparkling ponds. The long winding paths were perfect for Korra’s morning run.

After her workout regime, she went to the hotel’s breakfast buffet near the front lobby and had some eggs and bacon and watched the morning news.

She headed back to her hotel room feeling refreshed, and took a shower. She got dressed and realized she had three hours to spare until Asami would be dropping by to pick her up.

180 minutes of time she didn’t know what to do with.                                                                     

She grabbed Tenzin’s book off the tiny desk, fell back onto her bed, and proceeded to read.

* * *

When Korra woke up some hours later, it was to knocking on her door. She groggily rubbed her eyes and glanced at her watch, noting it was a little after noon.

Wait…

Noon…

Asami…

“Just a minute!” Korra shouted.

She jumped up from the bed, Tenzin’s book flying to the floor, and darted over to the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She patted down her hair and smoothed down her clothes, then grabbed a damp rag to wipe the drool from the corners of her mouth. Now decent, she stepped out of the bathroom and took a deep breath.

“Hello?” she said through the door. Hotel Kodai didn’t have peepholes.

“Hey, Korra, it’s Asami.” The engineer’s voice was slightly muffled but Korra still recognized it. She glanced down at her clothes, checking herself one more time. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black tank top and fortunately drool hadn’t dripped down to her shirt.

Korra pulled the door open, revealing Asami. Asami stood tall in her black tennis shoes with big sunglasses perched on her head and a brown purse dangling off her shoulder. She wore black shorts and a white t-shirt, and somehow she made the casual outfit look amazing.

“Korra,” she said, a warm smile forming on her face as she looked Korra over. Her eyes lingered on the shorter woman’s biceps. “You look beautiful.”

A light pink tinted Korra’s dark cheeks. “Thanks. So do you.”

“Ready to go?” Asami offered her arm and Korra looped hers through.

Their skin was touching and it sent pleasant tingles straight to Korra’s shoed in toes. “Ready,” she said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind them. “Where are we going?”

Asami led Korra down the hallway, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “It’s a surprise.”

Korra narrowed her eyes and studied Asami but didn’t question her anymore.

* * *

Under a brilliant blue sky, Asami drove them to an alleyway restaurant called Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery, where Korra had the best Water Tribe noodles ever. After lunch they walked to the “surprise” just a few blocks away.

The surprise turned out to be a visit to the Southern Tribe Cultural Center.

Korra had written about wanting to visit the Southern Tribe Cultural Center near the beginning of her and Asami’s correspondence. She’d always been curious about the place that housed a lot of her culture’s history and artifacts—detailing their trials and triumphs, and celebrating their victory over oppression. Walking past Sokka’s—one of the Southern Tribe’s greatest warriors—statue and to oversized glass doors, Korra couldn’t help but stare at Asami in awe. The engineer had not only remembered something most people would’ve considered insignificant about Korra, she’d also prioritized it.  

“Asami.”

“Yes, Korra?” There was an innocent inflection in her voice that fooled no one.

Korra’s heart swelled in her chest. “You remembered.”

Asami looked at Korra and seemed unable to contain her smile. “Of course I did.”

Korra laughed breathily and stretched up, pulling the older woman into a quick tight hug and kissing her on the cheek. “Thank you,” Korra whispered sincerely.

Asami’s face flamed. “Uh. Yeah. Sure. You’re welcome.” Korra felt a flutter in her chest at seeing Asami flustered. The taller woman cleared her throat and motioned to the entrance. “Shall we?”

Korra re-looped her arm through Asami’s. “We shall.”

They entered the museum and a blast of cold air hit them in the face. Asami went over to the guest sign-in sheet, signing both of their names, while Korra simply stopped in wonder, her eyes devouring the museum.

The huge building had tiled flooring and high pitched ceilings with exposed wooden beams. The large windows and spotlights enhanced the warmth the museum emitted. Two wooden spiral staircases, one on the east end and one on the west, led to an upper level. Paintings and artifacts stretched every elegant white wall. Korra wandered around, content to just bask in history.

“Korra.”

Korra looked up. Asami was striding toward her, a stocky young man with short curly black hair by her side. He wore a police uniform and had his arm draped around her shoulders. “I want to introduce you to someone. This is Bolin, a childhood friend of mine.”

Korra scrunched up her face, the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy coursing through her body.  She smoothed out her face, remembering she’s an adult and supposed to act mature. “Nice to meet you…” Korra smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I forgot your name.”

She didn’t. She just wanted him to think that.

“Bolin,” the young man filled in, dropping his arm from Asami’s shoulders so he could shoot out his hand. Korra shook it but retracted her hand as soon as graciously possible. “It’s nice to meet you too, Lieutenant Korra. Asami has told me _a lot_ about you.”

“Oh, really?” Korra glanced at Asami. The woman wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Good things I hope.”

Bolin and Asami exchanged one of those secretive looks that people who’ve known each other a long time do, and Korra felt her stomach flip unpleasantly.

“Only the best,” Bolin said, that toothy smile still on his face. “Thank you so much for your service.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It’s thanks to Bolin here that I was able to get us in the museum today,” Asami said. Korra furrowed her brows, confused. “He’s a security guard and in charge of visitation.”

“ _Part-time_ security guard, full-time actor,” Bolin corrected, and Asami rolled her eyes. “I _had_ to get you guys in after I heard Asami’s friend was in town. We’re usually closed on Tuesday’s, but my older bro is second in charge, so I was able to pull a few strings.”

Well that would explain why the museum was practically empty save for a few employees.

Korra started liking Bolin a little more after hearing that. “Oh, wow, that was-Thank you, Bolin.”

“Just doing my duty.” Bolin saluted and Korra found herself shaking her head amusedly right along with Asami. "Anyways, we should hang out before you go back, Korra. My girlfriend is dying to meet you."

"You have a girlfriend?" Korra deadpanned, her face blank.

"Yup! Her name's Opal."

Korra was rapidly starting to warm up to the idea, especially knowing that Bolin had a girlfriend and wasn’t competition.

Not that she was competing for anyone, or anything.

"Can't wait to meet her." Korra smiled regretfully. “I need to use the restroom real quick. Do either of you know where it is?”

“Right near the west staircase.” Bolin pointed. “First door on your left.”

“Thank you.”

She walked away and Bolin waited until she was out of earshot and swinging open the bathroom door. He turned to Asami, smiling impishly. “So,” he drawled, waggling his eyebrows. “That’s Korra, huh? You’ve got good taste, Asami.”

Asami elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

Bolin laughed and raised his hands. “What? I’m just being honest!”

Asami crossed her arms, holding her stomach almost protectively. “I really like her, Bolin. She’s…” Asami broke off, her gaze fixed on a painting in the distance. Finally, she turned back to Bolin. “She’s different. I’ve never met anyone quite like her before.”

“I can see why you’d think that, especially after ‘the test’. Are you two girlfriends or–?”

Asami cut him off with a tiny shake of her head. “No. We’re taking it slow.”

“I’m guessing that was her idea.” When she didn’t reply, Bolin clapped a hand over her shoulder and squeezed. “If it helps, I think she’s got it just as bad as you.”

Asami’s head snapped up, her eyes questioning. “You think so?”

“Are you-are you _kidding_ me?” Bolin spluttered. “Did you _not_ see the evil death glare she was giving me earlier? If looks could kill, I’d be ten feet under.”

Asami merely rolled her eyes, used to Bolin’s antics.  

When Korra came back from the restroom, Bolin was gone, and they continued on through the museum. Some paintings grabbed her attention more than others. As she studied those paintings, her gaze would sharpen, her body almost mirroring the picture on the wall. Unbeknownst to her, Asami was watching her more than anything else in the museum with rapt attention.

* * *

During the next several days, Korra and Asami spent as much time together as possible. Asami was easy company and had a lovely mind that Korra never got bored of digging through. They cuddled while watching movies in Asami’s house, and when they crossed streets Asami would always reach for her hand and forget to let go. She liked Asami. More than liked her, but Korra knew realistically that they shouldn’t be together romantically. Her future was too uncertain for that.

They traveled to Taku, an abandoned city just two hours away from Republic city, and meandered through the tumbled remains in hiking gear.

On the drive back to Republic City, Korra slouched in the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio. She settled on a hardcore rap station and side-eyed Asami as she bobbed her head along to the beat. Asami looked amused.

Korra’s mouth dropped open the minute Asami started singing along to the hit by Prince Wu. “ _Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch_  
Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch  
Rack city bitch, rack, rack city bitch  
Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties bitch.”

When the song was over, Korra turned down the radio, her eyes wide with disbelief, and promptly burst out laughing. “Oh my god, what the–wow,” she said in-between chuckles. “I can’t believe you know the lyrics to that song.”

“There’s more to me than meets the eye, soldier.” Asami said, her lips twitching as she fought the urge to smile. Her eyes flashed briefly from the road to look at Korra. “In fact, I was two seconds away from busting out my dance moves.”

“Oh really?”

Asami nodded shamelessly.

“Now that I _have_ to see.”

“Play your cards right and you might get to.”

At that Korra snorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might need some tissues for this one.

When Asami woke up the day of Korra’s departure, the sky had clouded over, dark and gloomy. She slapped on a yellow billowy blouse and some light blue jeans to try to brighten her mood. By the time she was driving along the highway and heading toward Korra’s hotel, rain was falling down in hard sheets and a crackle of thunder shook the sky. She sighed, turned her wipers on, and cranked up the heat because the weather was already making the temperature inside of her Satomobile uncomfortably cool.

As Asami reached a red light, she thought about Korra. Though about her crooked smile, her bright blue eyes, her shy yet easy nature.

Her integrity.

She thought about how scarily easy it was to fall in love with her through words on a piece of paper. How her chicken scratch had come alive in Asami’s heart.

She thought about how she tried to teach Korra how to make lasagna (they had to order pizza because most of the food ended up burnt, but it’s the thought that counts).

She thought about Korra leaving on a train in five hours and not coming back for several months. She thought about her wearing an army uniform and endangering her life. She never realized she wanted companionship until Korra entered her life.

Sourness enveloped Asami’s throat, making it hard for her to swallow. She took a deep shaky breath and gripped the steering wheel harder. She felt like crying, but she was too depressed to cry. At least, she thought she was. Raising her hand to wipe her blurry eyes, fingers coming away with eyeshadow smears, she discovered tears were rolling down her cheeks anyway.

* * *

 

They were sitting at a booth in a small Ma & Pa restaurant down the street from Korra’s hotel. It was a Wednesday morning and the restaurant had a quiet atmosphere and warm dim lights, perfect for a cozy breakfast. Jazz music reverberated off the white walls, broken every now and then by a clap of thunder, and rain glossed the windows next to their booth.

Asami watched Korra look out those windows. She looked so different in her army uniform than the first time Asami had seen her. Her hair was pulled back in a slick bun and her face was pinched tight.

The younger woman was hardly looking at the menu in her hands, too distracted by her thoughts.

“Korra?” Asami said, her voice quiet she wouldn’t startle the soldier.                                          

Korra looked at her and she felt her breath catch. The soldier’s eyes were so blue and such a stark contrast to her brown skin. “Yes?

Asami cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trying to regain her bearings and not act like a horny teenager. “How about we get our food to-go and go to my place?” she suggested.

Korra tilted her head curiously and smiled. “Okay.”

Asami beamed and flagged down their waitress.

* * *

Asami’s house was two-stories and gated in a pleasant suburban neighborhood. It was light grey with grey brick accents and a neatly manicured lawn. Colorful plants lined the walkway up to a red front door and a large white trimmed window sat over the garage.

Inside, the engineer’s house was beautiful, bright, airy, and open, completely opposite of the brewing storm outside. It smelled faintly of cinnamon, pancakes, and omelets. It had hardwood floors, and a staircase with a wrought-iron banister stood near the living room. The walls oozed light colors, light greens and creamy whites and yellows, and matched the furniture set. 

“I got you something,” Asami said, moving to the fridge to grab a couple of water bottles. She’d tried to make the statement sound as casual as possible. In actuality, it was kind of a big deal.

“Oh?” Korra was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island, eating a stuffed omelet. She put her fork down and looked up just as a rumble of thunder shook the windows. “You did?”

Asami swallowed thickly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. “Yeah.” She placed a water bottle down in front of Korra and ignored the woman’s big blue inquisitive eyes. “Two things, actually.” She popped the cap off of her water bottle and took a swallow.

Korra blinked slowly, the words still computing. “Asami, you didn’t have to—“

Asami waved a hand and swallowed a gulp of water. “I know I didn’t have to.” She met Korra’s eyes and got lost again in those baby blues. “I wanted to. Be right back.”

She left the kitchen, climbed the stairs quickly, and disappeared into her room. She grabbed the desired items off her desk, then rushed back down the stairs. She slowed as she neared the kitchen, wanting to appear cool, calm, and collected.

“Here.” Asami handed Korra a piece of folded paper, hiding the other item behind her back. Korra looked up, her eyes asking for permission. “Go ahead, read it,” Asami instructed.

Korra unfolded the yellowing piece of paper and read the words written on it. She bit her lip to smother her laugh and held up the paper, eyes crinkling with amusement. “You’re giving me a copy of your birth certificate?” she asked.

Asami smirked. “I told you I would.”

Korra shook her head, chuckling, and Asami quickly swung out her next gift, a small wrapped box. Korra took it gingerly, like it was a piece of fine china.

The soldier looked up, eyes questioning, and Asami smiled fondly. “You can open it.”

Korra carefully peeled the wrapper away, her eyes sparkling with childlike wonder, and Asami held her breath.

“Asami, this is...” Korra whispered, awed, her hand hovering over the first open page of the album. It was a picture of the two of them at the beach having a picnic. They were sitting on a checkered blanket and Korra was grinning widely at the camera while Asami’s eyes were focused dotingly on her. “You made me a photo album?”

Suddenly something black slipped out from the tan colored album and fell to the countertop with a _thump_. Korra’s eyebrows furrowed as she reached for the item and examined it, turning it over in her hands. It looked bulky but it was easy to pick up.

“Is this a cellphone?” she asked as she pressed the power button. The screen lit up, welcoming her. “Did you get me a cellphone?”

Asami panicked for a moment.  “No,” she croaked before clearing her throat. “I made you a cellphone.”

Korra gaped, studying Asami’s face for a hint of teasing. She found none. “You made this? For me?”

“Yes. I… I know you don’t have a phone,” she said in a small voice, wringing her hands together. “So… I made you one.”

“How long did it take you to make this?” Korra asked, astonished.

Asami shrugged coyly. “About a year, give or take.”

 “Asami, you… you’ve done too much for me already. I can’t accept this.”

“You deserve that and more, Korra. And I want you to have something to remember me by. Please, take it. Now I’m sorry if I—“

Next thing Asami knew there was a creature barreling towards her. She barely had time to brace herself before Korra collided.

“Whoa there, soldier.” She tripped backwards, a breathy laugh exiting her lips. She staggered but managed to stay upright, her arms locking securely around Korra. “I’m guessing this means you like it.”

Korra lifted her into the air like paper, and Asami smiled broadly and squealed into Korra’s hair until she put her back down. “I don’t like it, I love it. The album and the handmade phone and your birth certificate and _everything_ ,” Korra said breathlessly. The most beautiful smile lit up her face and Asami found breathing impossible. She dotted Asami’s flushed face with kisses. “Thank you so much, baby.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, trying not show outwardly how much she liked Korra calling her baby. “I like this reaction,” she remarked. “I need to start giving you gifts more often.”

Korra hummed into Asami’s neck, causing the engineer to shiver. “No, it’s my turn. Next time I’m gonna have a gift for you so good it’s gonna knock your socks off,” she mumbled.

Asami smiled warmly. She moved Korra’s face from her neck and held it with both hands, looking her directly in her crystal blue eyes. “No gift is greater than you,” she said quietly, then tapped Korra’s nose and added, “but good luck.”

* * *

 

“Are we together?” Asami asked from her spot next to Korra.

The downpour had slowed to a light drizzle, streaking the windows of Asami’s car. They were parked in the parking lot of Republic City Station, sitting in the back seat of Asami’s car, savoring their last minutes together in peace and quiet. They’d arrived a little over ten minutes ago and in sixteen minutes Korra’s train would be arriving.

“Are we together?” Korra repeated, her voice high and pitchy. “What do you mean?”

Asami glanced at Korra out the corner of her eye. “Are we girlfriends?”

Korra frowned and kneaded her fingers into her knees. “I…” She paused, swallowing hard. “We…”

Asami reached over and gently placed her hand on Korra’s thigh. “Hey, soldier,” she said, squeezing reassuringly, “don’t think too hard. I was just wondering.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Korra pondered.

Red lips parted in surprise and their eyes locked. They held each other’s gazes. Asami’s eyes darted from blue eyes to smooth lips. She nodded, her heart beating so loud she was sure Korra could hear it. “Yes. I do. Very much so.”

Korra licked her lips, her face flushing as the revelation rolled over her. She leaned in closer and closer and closer, slowly closing the space between them. “Good answer.”

“Glad I have your approval.” Asami pursed her lips, trying not to smile. They were so close their noses bumped.

“I’m afraid,” Korra confessed.

“Of what?”

Korra’s heart pounded. “I’m a soldier. We’re at war. I go out there and some days I come close to losing my life. I can’t be with you. I can’t put you through that kind of uncertainty.”

“You think us not being together is going to make me worry any less?” Asami’s voice came out low and husky. She couldn’t seem to help it. She cupped Korra’s jaw. “Because it’s not, so kiss me,” Asami murmured.

“I can’t,” Korra whined, her eyes stuck on Asami’s bright red lips. “I’m an accident waiting to happen, you’ll just get hurt.”

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Asami asked.

“I do.” Korra’s eyes sparkled like crystal clear pools of water.

“Then life’s too short to worry about things we can’t completely control. Kiss me, Korra.”

Korra couldn’t find it in herself to say no again. She closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips to Asami’s. The engineer’s lips were sticky and cool, and tasted faintly of maple syrup. Asami moaned into the kiss, wrapping her hand around the back of Korra’s neck to deepen it.

“Your lips taste like maple syrup,” Korra mumbled as they parted. “I like it.”

 “Must be from the pancakes I had this morning. They were really good.”

“I know. I stole a pancake from your to-go box when you weren’t looking. I hope you don’t mind.”

Asami chuckled, a sexy rumble.. “I had some of your omelet when you weren’t looking. I guess that makes us even.”

Asami pulled Korra back in for a kiss. She nibbled on Korra’s bottom lip then sucked on it, reveling in the sounds Korra was making. An alarm went off and they startled.

Asami glanced at Korra’s watch somberly. “Guess it’s time for us to go in,” she said breathlessly.

“Guess so.” Korra wiped Asami’s lipstick off her lips with the back of her hand.

Asami shook her head affectionately and procured a tissue from her purse, taking over the job of cleaning Korra’s face. Unable to resist with Asami so close, Korra snatched the tissue out of her hands and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

* * *

 

“I’ll call you as soon as my new handy dandy phone gets bars,” Korra said, “which will probably be a while, so when I get there I’ll try to use the base phone.”

She had an overstuffed backpack at her feet and was sitting next to Asami on a bench outside of Republic City Station, facing the railroad. The rain had passed and sunshine was now drying up the damp streets, the muggy scent of fresh rain coating the air. A few people milled around, waiting for their train to arrive.

Asami clung to her side like a koala, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Whatever’s easiest, honey. I’ll be on the lookout.”

“I know we’re girlfriends now but… honey?” Korra lifted an eyebrow, her ears tinging red. “Really?”

“Hey, you called me baby earlier,” Asami pointed out. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Korra pressed her lips together, amused, but didn’t deny it.

The intercom overhead crackled to life announcing, “Train 86-C will be boarding shortly. Train 86-C will be boarding shortly.”

Korra looked up sullenly. “Well, that’s me.”

A distant train whistle stirred the sky, and stirred Korra’s stomach. She grabbed her backpack and got up from the bench, Asami following suit. She kept swallowing to keep from crying.

“I’m really glad I met you through that pen pal program,” Asami said softly.

“I’m really glad I met you too, Asami. This isn’t the last you’ve seen of me. I promise.”

The whistle got louder as the train got closer. Korra could see it steadily approaching, smoke ghosting up into the sky. She swallowed hard and smiled tearfully. “Don’t forget me, Asami Sato.” The joke fell flat, thrown off by her red-rimmed eyes and damp cheeks.

The intercom crackled again. “Train 86-C has arrived and is now boarding. I repeat, Train 86-C has arrived and is now boarding.”

Asami choked. “Impossible. I love you,” she said desperately. She said it because Korra had to know before she left, had to know Asami was out there waiting anxiously for her soldier to return.

Korra tensed and exhaled sharply, shocked. Somehow hearing the words out loud felt realer than reading them off of a piece of paper.

“You don’t have to say anything back.” Though Asami tried to hide it, her voice came out strained, tired. “I just wanted to–I needed to—“

Korra let out a shaky breath and wrapped both arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

 “Be careful out there,” she said sternly.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m serious, Korra.” Asami stepped back and held Korra’s face, hands gently cupping her cheeks as she looked her straight in the eyes. “Please, be safe.”

Korra had to blink back tears. She hated being this emotional. “I will,” she promised, her voice cracking.

“Last call for boarding train 86-C,” the intercom declared.  “Last call for boarding train 86-C. Thank you for using Republic City Station and have a pleasant trip.”

 “See you soon, Asami.” Korra kissed Asami’s cheek and hastily removed herself from the woman’s arms.

She was trying to make this as quick and painless as possible. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and turned around, walking up to the train. Every step felt painful, like a sucker-punch to her heart. She boarded the train without looking back, because if she did, she knew she’d breakdown.

Asami watched the train leave the station until she couldn’t see it anymore.

She dragged her feet back to her car and got inside. A sob came up from her throat and shook her. She bit her lips, trying to keep it together, forcing her body to obey her mind.

Her body won the battle and she cracked, weeping with wild abandonment.


End file.
